1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting apparatus for a built-in camera type video tape recorder (VTR) suitable for connecting the built-in camera type VTR to other electrical machinery and apparatus such as a television receiver, a video tape recorder, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary that a picture taken by a built-in camera type VTR is recorded and/or reproduced by a television receiver and further transposed into other video tape recorder in a so-called dubbing fashion. As shown in FIG. 1, when a picture reproduced by a built-in camera type VTR 300 is transposed by a video tape recorder 310 in a dubbing fashion or recorded and/or reproduced by a television receiver 311, the built-in camera type VTR 300 and the video tape recorder 310 or the like are connected by means of a signal cable 320. In this case, the recording, the reproduction, or the like, can be effected by using a rechargeable battery 301 detachably attached to the rear surface of the built-in camera type VTR 300 as a power supply. In the case of extended recording, reproducing, or the like, an AC adaptor (not shown) is connected to the built-in camera type VTR 300 to directly supply the power to the built-in camera type VTR 300 from a commercial plug socket so that the recording, the reproduction or the like can occur.
One conventional AC adaptor can recharge the rechargeable battery 301. When the rechargeable battery 301 is recharged, an AC adaptor cord is detached from the built-in camera type VTR 300 and the rechargeable battery 301 is attached to the AC adaptor.
When a picture taken by the built-in camera type VTR 300 is transposed into the video tape recorder 310 in a dubbing fashion or recorded and/or reproduced by the television receiver 311, the built-in camera type VTR 300 and the video tape recorder 310 or the like must be connected via the signal cable 320 or the like and the connection thereof becomes cumbersome. Further, if the rechargeable battery 301 is recharged each time the recording, reproducing, or the like is carried out, the rechargeable battery 301 is detached from the AC adaptor. If the rechargeable battery 301 is recharged after the recording, reproducing, or the like has ended, the rechargeable battery 301 must be attached to the AC adaptor. Therefore, the battery recharging procedure also becomes cumbersome.
In view of the aforesaid aspect, when a picture taken by the built-in camera type VTR 300 is recorded and/or reproduced by the television receiver 311, a connecting apparatus has been prepared. This previously-proposed connection apparatus includes a connecting apparatus called a station on which the built-in camera type VTR 300 connected to the television receiver 311 via a cable without the signal cable 320 is mounted so that the recording and/or reproducing can be carried out with ease.
The built-in camera type VTR that is applied to the aforesaid connecting apparatus includes a connection terminal disposed on the rear surface thereof so that, when the video tape recorder having the built-in camera is connected to the connecting apparatus, the built-in camera type VTR must be attached to the connecting apparatus after the rechargeable battery attached thereto had been detached. As a result, the connection becomes troublesome.